Pink-Yellow Switch
by twinsister27
Summary: What happens when Matsuri Tatsumi (GoGoV) and Remi Hoshikawa's (Fiveman) bodies are swapped when they're asleep? How will their siblings react? Super Sentai Crossover. I don't own anything. Though I made the cover!
1. Chapter 1: This is Not Our Sister

I made this story a long time ago-last year-and never finished it, and therefore never published it. That changes now! Updates will be every week on Thursdays. Yes, I do know this Chapter is short.

Chapter 1: That Is Not Our Sister

-Hoshikawa Residence, 10:30 A.M. Saturday-

The only Sibling Teacher not up by now was Remi. As her older siblings and her twin brother all finished eating breakfast, they realized that Remi must still be asleep. "I'm worried," Fumiya declared. "I agree. It's not like Remi to not make a sign of being awake," Kazumi agreed.

"No; that's not what I mean," Fumiya said, making his older siblings concerned. "Then what do you mean?" Gaku asked slowly. "I can't hear her thoughts like I can normally," was the reply. "Maybe she's dreaming?" Ken speculated. "No. I remember when we were younger, Remi and I would share a dream, or swap dreams with each other," Fumiya reminisced. "Do you still do that?" Kazumi asked, interested. "Maybe….that's not the point!" Fumiya tried to get back to his point.

"I'm going to check on her," Kazumi decided. She went to Remi's room. "Remi? You awake?" she asked quietly. There was a moan and a response of "Who's Remi?"

-Tatsumi Residence, 10:30 A.M. Saturday-

The Tatsumi brothers were all up and dressed and were in the middle of eating, and not one of them had seen their sister. "Should someone go check on her?" Shou asked. "Yeah. Thanks for volunteering to check on Matsuri, Daimon," Nagare said. "Eh?!" Daimon didn't know what, if anything, made his brothers pick him to go check on their younger sister. "Just go," Shou told him. Daimon rolled his eyes and went to Matsuri's room.

Daimon went into Matsuri's room quietly. "Matsuri? Hello? You awake?  
Daimon said quietly. Matsuri's eyes were closed, but they opened when she heard Daimon's voice. She rubbed her eyes gently as she sat up. She looked at Daimon for a minute, looking like she was thinking. She wasn't saying anything. "Matsuri? Are you okay?" Daimon asked. Matsuri paused for a minute, and then she tilted her head and in a confused voice, went "Mat-su-ri?"


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened and Who Are You

A/N: Replying to reviews…

SSLOVER145: I'm glad you like it! Updates are once a week on Thursdays . It's a short story but Me-One-Year-Ago knew what she was doing apparently.

I own nothing. Thanks to anyone who reviews, follows, or favourites me or my story.

Chapter 2: What Happened and Who Are You?

-Hoshikawa Residence, 11: 15 A.M. Saturday-

"Sibling Teachers?" 'Remi' repeated as the others had just spent the past hour and a few minutes explaining who they were, and, thinking Remi had just lost her memory, who Remi was. "Right. You're a music teacher. Er, you were? Umm…" Kazumi didn't know how to explain it. "Do you remember our names?" Gaku asked. The first thing they had clarified to her was who they were. There was a nod, and she pointed to Kazumi. "Kazumi," she said correctly. "Right," Kazumi said with a nod. She knew her name would be easiest for her to remember. "What about me?" Fumiya asked. "Ken?" was the guess. She guessed Ken was Gaku, and that Gaku was Fumiya. All three boys were embarrassed at the mix-up. Kazumi corrected Remi, pointing and saying her brother's names. "Okay, but why do you keep calling me 'Remi'? My name is Matsuri."

-Tatsumi Residence, 11:15 A.M. Saturday-

The guys had come up with a way to get their sister to remember who she was and who they were. It was foolproof. At least they had though it would be. She wasn't remembering the stories they told her-true stories about them-that she had witnessed or were about her. She was still confused, and the boys were running out of ideas. "I got it!" Matoi said suddenly. "What...Matoi?" Matsuri had been told which one was which earlier. "Correct. Also, equip you Hazard Suit."

Matsuri blinked. "Say 'Suit up!' and press this button," Daimon told her, showing her the button on her Go Brace. She did so, and began morphing, but at the last minute, it somehow stopped. "What just happened?" she asked. "We don't know either," Nagare, speaking on behalf of him and his brothers, replied. "Hey, maybe Dad knows!" Shou realized. "He made them," Shou explained. Matsuri still had a confused look on her face.

"You...don't remember Dad...do you?" Daimon asked quietly. She shook her head in response. "He and Mom died. 20 years ago," Matsuri said quietly. "No. Dad's alive. He made it seem like he was dead for about 10 years, but he's alive," Matoi explained. "No..." Matsuri was getting upset. "Matsuri, he's telling the truth!" Daimon said. Boys only have so much patience. "No it isn't! Mom and Dad died! On Sidon! 20 years ago!" the youngest yelled. The brothers all exchanged confused glances. Sidon? "You aren't Matsuri. Who are you?" Shou asked with a serious tone. "Remi," Matsuri said as she began crying, leaving all four boys confused.


	3. Chapter 3: RemiMatsuri, What Happened?

A/N: The story has one more Chapter after this for a great conclusion! Off to reply to reviews!

SSLOVER145: Thanks for reviewing. Well, this Chapter is about the two teams meeting each other.

Chapter 3: Remi/Matsuri/Whoever You Are, What Happened?

-Hoshikawa Residence, 11:45 A.M.-

"Okay, so the Tatsumis rescue people and are all the GoGoV?" Gaku clarified. Matsuri-in-Remi's-Body nodded. "That's where Remi is?" Fumiya asked, wanting to know where his twin went. She nodded again. "I got an idea!" Kazumi said suddenly, getting everyone's attention. "Remi-er, Matsuri, do you remember your home phone number?" "Yes." "Can you call your brothers?" Kazumi asked. "Get me the phone, and yes I can."

-Tatsumi Residence, 11:45 A.M.-

"What are we going to do?" Daimon asked his older brothers. Remi-in-Matsuri's-Body was calmed down, and she was thinking about her siblings and her home. "Maybe-" Remi began getting an idea, but the phone rang. The Tatsumis didn't recognize the number. Remi saw the number and quickly answered it. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "Hello?" a female voice that wasn't Kazumi's, replied. "Who is this?" both Remi and Matsuri said. "M-Remi, who answered?" Matoi asked. "Matoi-oniichan?" the other line said. "Matsuri!" all her brothers yelled.

-Hoshikawa Residence,-

"Remi, is that you?" Fumiya had snatched the phone from Matsuri-in-Remi's-Body. "Fumiya?" the other line said. "I miss you!" Both twins said into the phone. "Fumiya, put her on speaker," Ken hissed, wanting to hear both sides of the conversation. "Go on speaker," Fumiya said into the phone, doing so after he told the Tatsumis to.

As soon as both sides were on speaker, everyone was saying someone else's name. Kazumi stopped talking, went and found Ken's old gym whistle. She blew into it. Both lines were silent immediately. "Kazumi, don't do that!" Ken said, wanting his gym whistle back. Kazumi took it out, but was still holding it. "I had to do that," is what she said. "We need to know what happened to you two," she said, referring to Remi and Matsuri.

"I remember there was a Galactic Beast-" "What's a Galactic Beast? They're Psyma Beasts," The actual Remi had started to explain, but Matsuri had cut her off. The swapped girls began arguing over the phone. "Remi," Fumiya said to get her attention. "Yeah?" she asked, still annoyed at the person in her body. "Shut up," Fumiya said. "Fumiya!" all the Hoshikawas yelled at Fumiya. "There's no reason to argue over if it's Galactic or Psyma Beast," he said. "Then why did you tell me to shut up but not Matsuri?" Remi had gotten even more annoyed. "It's...the body swap thing...is confusing me...it's weird," Fumiya said quietly. "Well, what did happen with you two?" Daimon tried to get this back on track.

-Tatsumi Residence-

"The Galactic Beast-" "It's Psyma Beast-" "Just call it 'the monster'," Nagare sighed. "Fine. The monster showed up while we were asleep sharing that dream about Mom and Dad, Fumiya-" "THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Fumiya yelled. "We don't know about what?" Matoi and Gaku asked at the same time. "Well, you see-" "Remi. Don't. Tell. Them," Fumiya demanded. "Why not?" "They don't know that we still-" "Aw! You still share dreams~" Kazumi remembered from earlier. The Tatsumis, Gaku, and Ken were confused; Remi-in-Matsuri's-Body got startled, and Fumiya was plain embarrassed. There was an awkward silence.

"...and then it felt kind of weird and looked sort of foggy, and then...I didn't know where Fumiya was...then around there I fell asleep. When I woke up they were calling me Matsuri, but I didn't know why," Remi finished. "Did basically the same thing happen to you?" Kazumi asked the real Matsuri. She nodded. "Now there's only one thing to do," Shou declared. "Find out how to get you two back to normal."


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Normal

Chapter 4: Back to Normal

-Hoshikaw Residence, 1:00 P.M.-

Over the rest of the phone call, the Hoshikawas gave the Tatsumis directions to their house. The Tatsumis (minus Matsuri and plus Remi) were just arriving and they still didn't know the plan to get the youngest sisters back to normal. "Remi!" Fumiya ran and hugged his twin (Matsuri's body) happily. She hugged him back. "Fumiya," they had missed each other. Must be a twin thing. The others went "Aww," and got out of the car. Matsuri-in-Remi's body came outside with the Hoshikawas. "Okay, we need to find a way to switch you two back," Matoi said, thinking about what to do. "I got it!" Daimon exclaimed.

"Remember that time Matsuri's powers got taken and put into that patient's body?" his siblings remembered. "The monster repeated the process and make that pink crystal with GoPink's powers in it go back into Matsuri's body when she held it, and she was back to normal," Nagare explained to the Hoshikawas. "Good idea, but we don't have any crystal...power absorbing...things," Nagare said. "What about the time the twins somehow went into each other's bodies? It was a lot like this," Kazumi remembered. "Yeah, we defeated that monster," Fumiya said disappointed.

"Fumiya, right?" Matoi asked Fumiya, thinking of something. He nodded. "Remi said that you two had been...sharing a dream...whatever that means...and then it got foggy and all that. Did you see it get foggy?" Fumiya nodded again. "Did you see the monster?" Matoi asked seriously. "Umm..." Fumiya began to think. He remembered the monster had gone and knocked him out, and it was foggy at the time. "I don't remember…it knocked me out when it saw me, and it was foggy," he confessed. "Sounds like the monster knew what he was doing," Daimon commented. Everyone thought about this.

Then something clicked in Remi-in Matsuri's body's mind. Sound. Being a music teacher, she knew how to identify keys and voices and other sounds just by listening without seeing. "What about the monster's voice?" she asked. "I remember hearing a demon's voice that said "He's not going to interrupt this" then there was a thud, and then I don't remember anything else. Why?" Matsuri-in-Remi's body remembered. "Was it a male or female voice?" the youngest sibling teacher asked. "Male," Fumiya remembered. "Oh yeah! It sounded like this," Matsuri did an impression of Zylpheeza. "Zylpheeza!?" Matoi realized.

"Who's Zylpheeza?" Gaku demanded. "He's the leader of the Psyma Family," Matoi explained. "There was something else though…probably a run-of-the-mill Psyma Beast," Fumiya figured. Everyone looked at him, confused by how he-who had gone unconscious-would know this. "What? Zylpheeza doesn't have swapping powers, does he?" "Good point. Never mind," Shou dismissed whatever the others had been thinking.  
"How will we get our sisters back to normal now?" Kazumi realized. Then a monster showed up on the 90's computer. "Look! Is that Zylpheeza?" Fumiya asked. "No, it's just a monster. Wait-that's the monster that switched you two! Let's go!" "Wait!" the others were about to leave, but Remi-in-Matsuri's body stopped them. "We can't morph, remember?" she reminded them. "Ah. Right. You two stay here," Matoi remembered what happened earlier, when Remi-in-Matsuri's body tried to morph and couldn't.

When the others left, Remi-in-Matsuri's body remembered something. "Hey," she got the other girl's attention. "Is it true that when you were in your first school play when you were, like, five, you got such bad stage fright that right before your cue when you were backstage you actually saw a glimpse of the audience and then threw up when you came onstage?"

"Yes! Who told you that?" Matsuri-in-Remi's body glared at her. "Your brothers. They thought I was you, but with amnesia, so they told me all this stuff. When you were at your brother Matoi's ninth birthday, you pushed some random older kid into the pool and they dragged you in." "Stop laughing! It was by accident! I thought it was Nagare!" the girls saw some yellow and pink rays go in the air, and the pink one went into Matsuri, and the yellow to Remi.

"What was that?" "I think the monster's defeated," the girls whispered. "Look!" Remi saw their siblings coming back from the fight. "You should be yourselves again now," Gaku greeted them. The girls giggled. "We are," Matsuri said.

"Also, someone," Matsuri glanced at Remi. "Said that you told her a bunch of embarrassing true stories ABOUT ME!" the youngest yelled at her big brothers. "Yeah….our bad," they attempted to apologize. The Hoshikawas sat at the table to watch what would be a very entertaining show.


End file.
